The Pain of the Memories
by HaleyD95
Summary: What happens as Masahiro has to continue on with his life with Touda at his side, even though Touda has no memory of all that the two shared? Will Touda ever remember? This all begins a week after the last episode.


Chapter 1

**A/N** - I hope you all enjoy this story, please read and review. All thoughts are in _Italics_.

* * *

Rikugo's POV

I am currently sitting against the wall of Masahiro's bedroom with Touda, silently watching over him as he heals from the battle at the 2nd chibiki. The two of us haven't left his side since we returned. Kochin had left after the first day, preferring to watch over Masahiro from a distance.

"Rikugo, I don't remember Seimei ordering me to stay in this mononoke form, or remain with his grandson. Why am I here?" Touda asked once again, still not understanding why both he and Rikugo had to stay and watch over Masahiro, especially while he was in such a deep sleep.

"You are here because Seimei ordered you to be here and to be in this form. That should be enough of an explanation for you. Seimei always has a good reason behind his orders, even though we are not always privy to it," Rikugo answered. Touda just rolled his eyes and rested his head back on his paws, annoyed with the answer he was given. Touda had finally fallen back to sleep when Ten'itsu appeared.

"Ten'itsu, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I am doing well. I still have a lot of healing to do, but Suzaku has been taking good care of me," Ten'itsu said with a small smile on her face.

"I am glad to hear that, but if you are still healing why are you here?" I ask, concerned.

"Now that I have enough strength to do so, I wanted to come and see how Masahiro was doing."

"He is doing quite well. Seimei has kept him in a deep sleep for the past week so that he could heal properly and peacefully."

"It is a good thing that he has kept Masahiro asleep. However, I can see how well he is recovering, and Seimei will be glad to know that it is no longer necessary to keep Masahiro in this deep sleep anymore," Ten'itsu said after quickly looking over Masahiro.

"Indeed," Rikugo said before falling silent. The two shikigami sat there, watching Masahiro sleep in a peaceful silence. "Do you wish to inform Seimei yourself, or would you like me to do it?" I asked after we sat there in silence for a while.

"I will inform him myself. You should stay here to watch over him," Ten'itsu responded.

"Very well," I said while watching Ten'itsu get up and leave the room to inform Seimei of Masahiro's improved condition. Not long after Ten'itsu left, Akiko came into the room.

"Hello Rikugo," Akiko said, seeming to do her best to remain quiet after noticing that Touda was asleep.

I nodded in reply. Akiko had been coming to visit Masahiro several times a day since she found out that he had been injured. She would sit and watch him, her expression showing how concerned she is about Masahiro. It was easy to like her, especially with how she would treat us shikigami even though she knew what we are.

"Has there been any news on how he is recovering?" Akiko asked while settling herself down to watch Masahiro.

"Yes, he has finally recovered enough to be taken out of the deep sleep that Seimei had to put him in," I responded quietly.

"That is great news. Thank you for telling me," Akiko said with a smile on her face. I nodded my head in agreement. A few minutes later, Seimei came to Masahiro's room looking better than he had since the battle.

"Hello Rikugo, Akiko. I guess you've heard the good news," Seimei said.

"Yes, it is great that Masahiro is doing so well. Are you going to remove the spell tonight?" Akiko asked, obviously excited for Masahiro to be awake and well again.

"Indeed I am, though he probably will not wake up right away. Even though I do not need to keep him in a deep sleep anymore, he is still recovering and will need his rest and to be careful for a few days," Seimei said looking down at his grandson.

"Does this mean I do not have to stay here anymore Seimei?" Touda asked, having woken up when he heard Seimei talking.

"You may leave for now, but when Masahiro goes to the Onmyou dorms I want you to accompany him. When you do so, I want you to remain in the mononoke form," Seimei said, saddened of the fact that Touda no longer remembered Masahiro.

"Very well, I will do as you ask Seimei," Touda responded before disappearing back into the spirit world. We all frowned at Touda's reluctance to stay with Masahiro when they used to be almost inseparable. Seimei just sighed before moving to kneel at Masahiro's side. He then proceeded to remove the spell from Masahiro. When he had finished, there was no visible difference in Masahiro. He simply remained asleep and oblivious of the world.

"He should wake by morning. Rikugo, will you remain by his side to make sure that he is not too disoriented when he awakens?" Seimei asks, looking to me.

"Of course Seimei," I respond. I had grown a great deal of respect for Masahiro after seeing all that he could do, and all that he had the potential to do in the future. Unfortunately, not all the other shikigami could see Abe no Masahiro's power and potential, Seiryu especially. Though Seiryu was beginning to realize it all, it would take a lot longer for him to admit it and to accept Masahiro as the successor of Abe no Seimei.

"Thank you. Seiryu," Seimei called. Seiryu appeared standing next to Seimei.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Would you patrol the streets once more tonight?" Seimei asks. He had been asking us shikigami to do so since the battle. Seimei didn't want to admit it, but he was drained from the battle and should not be out patrolling until he recovered as well. He had remained at the house under the guise that he was watching out for Masahiro. Everyone believed him except for us shikigami who knew better.

"Of course."

"I won't need you to do this for much longer Seiryu. Masahiro is almost completely healed. In a few days he will no doubt be back out on the streets doing it himself," Seimei states, knowing that Seiryu would most likely not enjoy his task.

"It is fine. I will patrol until he is strong enough to do so himself," Seiryu replies.

"Thank you," Seimei says, dismissing him. Seiryu quickly disappears, going to begin his task. As soon as Seiryu left, Seimei rose to his feet.

"Well, I am going to retire to my room for the night. Please alert me if anything happens," he says to me.

"I will."

"Akiko, may I escort you back to your room?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you Seimei," Akiko says, getting to her feet heading to the door. Once the two of them left I settled in for the night, prepared to watch over Masahiro until he has awoken.

* * *

**A/N** – I apologize for the long wait for the end of this chapter. I will post again as soon as I am able. Please review and let me know what you think about the whole first chapter. Next up will be a little of Touda's POV and Masahiro POV.


End file.
